Aishiteru
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A simple one-shot UmixClef fic I've always wanted to do. Pls R&R!


_Aishiteru by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Clef one-shot fic_

**SPOILERS: I've kinda mixed the manga and anime together, such that Hikaru is the pillar (like in the manga), Umi has confessed to Clef (like in the anime, though I made it such in this fic that she said **_**all three words**_**), and also, after the whole 'pillar incident', I followed the manga: Eagle and Presea (Sierra isn't present) are still alive and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu can visit Cephiro as they like. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

'Aishiteru'...The words kept haunting his mind, in an unpleasant, yet pleasant way. It comforted him in a way, but then again, he had to make a decision. Presea had too, said those three words to him. In the manga/anime, she did not actually confess. I just added it in my fic. His head began to ache and he rested it against the chair as he leaned back.

Though he was a mage and knowledgeable, but when it comes to romance, he was not the person to consult. Putting him together with romance would probably be the last thing on his mind. It was almost like fire mixing with water, almost unimaginable. 'Water...' He blinked as something dawned on him. 'The three girls would be coming tomorrow, wouldn't they?' He smiled as he recalled being told so as the three of them left on the day when...'Aishiteru'. He shook his head, in an attempt to shake those words away.

Getting up and slipping off his robe and headdress, Clef got into bed. Once he had closed his eyes, he had visions of that young girl from another world. It was a mess at first, one scene flickered to another, but finally, it stopped as Clef saw the back of that blue-haired girl. He watched as she approached another him, and confessed her love, before stepping away.

And then, the scene began fading away and another scene was being unfolded. Water caressed his bare feet. Looking down at the gentle waves, he smiled. All was silent except for the rolling waves and the cooling breeze, until he heard a splash. Deep, purple eyes travelling ahead of him, he saw her.

Dressed in a gown of sparkling blue crystal, it wrapped around her delicate frame loosely. Her turquoise hair fell like a waterfall, and brushed against the water surface. Sapphire eyes smiling at him as she drew near. Once a distance away from him, she stayed still, a hand stretching out, beckoning him. Going forward, Clef came close to her, placing a hand on her cheek. But he never did touch it, he could not feel anything, despite them being inches away from each other. As his head turned to look behind, his eyes widened as he realised that her hand went right through his body.

Looking back at her, he saw that her eyes were smiling, but there was a certain longing inside her that seemingly, could never be answered. Her eyes were wandering, searching for a sign, to tell herself that maybe she still had a glimpse of hope left.

Opening his eyes, Clef stared above him. He had an overwhelming desire to respond to her call. But yet he was unsure of what would happen if the others knew, especially Presea. 'I have no wish to hurt her for any reason, or anybody else...' Sitting up, he stared outside. 'Affairs of the heart is too complicated a matter...I can never be sure what would happen, unlike the making of a potion.' Pushing that thought away, Clef closed his eyes once again.

He did not have an easy time falling asleep.

The next day, the three girls arrived. Clef did not get to see Umi until she served her 'cake'. But even then, everyone in the palace was present. Adding to that, the people from Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren had come to visit them. He had a hard time looking at Umi straight in the eye, though others did not really notice it.

Whenever their eyes met, she would seem uneasy and would not look at him for long. Clef did feel a bit disappointed, and he was beginning to feel unsure of whether they could actually make it together. They were still so uncertain of themselves and their feelings for each other.

It was only when night had fallen, did they get a chance to be alone...

Clef's head turned as he heard the door opened. 'Umi...' Standing there, her lovely face bearing a small smile. Dressed in a simple, white nightgown, and her hair no longer pulled back by a hair band, Clef started seeing things. Thinking back to last night as he dreamt of her in that gorgeous dress and hair sweeping against the waves, he quickly erased that scene away and pretended to be surprised upon seeing her. Though the truth was that he had been wishing for her to show up.

He watched quietly as she looked at him and spoke softly, "Am I interrupting? May I come in and join you?"

Trying to calm himself, he smiled, "Of course." Raising his staff, a chair appeared and Umi sat down.

Placing both hands on her thighs, her hands tightened slightly, and Umi looked down, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Hesitating, Umi raised her head to look at him with her dark azure eyes, "You don't...love me, do you? I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Clef did not say anything; he had not expected her to say the last part. As Umi continued, she choked on her words. "I know it was part of my wishful thinking...thinking that you could actually accept me..."

"Umi-"

"I'm sorry for causing such trouble," She cut his words. "But earlier on today, when you looked at me...almost as if nothing had happened..." Her eyes started to shake with tears. "I started to feel a bit of hatred...I know I shouldn't, I'm being selfish, but you looked as if I was nothing! Those words I said to you, which I had to summon up with so much courage to do so...it's like they were meaningless to you!" As she said this, Clef's eyes widened.

He stood up and did his best to say calmly, "That's not true."

Umi stared at him, rubbing her eyes, she stood up as well, "Sorry for acting like that just now...I was too emotional..." Taking a few steps behind her, she said. "I'm sorry for interrupting you and wasting your time...I guess I'm really a child." Turning around, she took slow, steady steps towards the door.

"I did not say that..." Clef replied in a gentle voice.

Umi turned to face him, with a curious expression on her face, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Clef answered, "I haven't really answered your question, have I?" Umi opened her mouth to speak but Clef carried on. "Give me a chance to speak, yes?" He glanced at Umi, still smiling. Nodding, Umi bit her lower lip, a bit embarrassed at herself. Blushing slightly, she listened as Clef spoke, "You'd probably didn't think that I had sleepless nights ever since you confessed your love for me...but I did." He gestured towards her. "Please sit."

"Sorry..." Umi managed to whisper as she sat down.

Shaking his head, Clef continued, "But at least they were worth it." Going up to Umi, Clef placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to redden. "Aishiteru..." Placing a light kiss on her nose, Clef repeated, "Aishiteru..."

Smiling back, Umi put her hand on his and closed her eyes, enjoying his presence. They drew into a kiss, before they let go and stared into each other's eyes. After what seemed like forever, Clef gave a peck on her forehead.

"It's late...how about going back to bed?" When he did not get a reply, Clef asked. "You don't need any of my potions, do you?"

Umi stood up and answered, "No, I don't." She pulled at his hand and giggled. " Not when I have you." Hearing Clef laugh, Umi led him to the door. "Accompany me to my room?"

"Yes," As the door opened, Clef scanned the area. " Anyone else awake?"

"I'm not sure...why?"

Clef thought for a while before replying, "It's nothing. Come."

Umi nodded and the two walked down to her room. A silence fell over them, but it was a pleasant one. Stopping in front of Umi's room, they kissed passionately and hands held tightly over each other's warm body. As they released, eyes gazed into the other party's orbs, before they finally forced themselves to let go. Watching longingly at each other, their gazes broke as the door closed.

Clef smiled and stared at the door for a while, and then he left for his room, looking forward to a goodnight's sleep alongside an invisible aura of Umi's. His footsteps echoed throughout, and Umi could hear it getting fainter as Clef walked further away from her. But she could feel his warm being right next to her. As the two of them had the other in their minds, they heard their lover's velvety voice in their heads.

"Aishiteru..."

END 

**A/N: I trust you all know the meaning of 'aishiteru' aka 'I love you'.**


End file.
